


【乐意爸爸】

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: 揣崽预警





	【乐意爸爸】

长沙的气候常是这样，惊蛰一过，就是三天两头的雷雨。

天还没有亮，远望去是蒙着深灰的黛蓝色，一滚春雷从东方的云际隆隆而来，劈展在仍旧沉睡的大地上。

孕期的身体总是过分敏感的，沉重的雷声震动着玻璃雳剌作响，将熟睡中的人从梦中唤醒。

六个月的肚子已经显得有些沉重了，乐意侧躺着将身体靠在床上，借以分担腰部的重量。整夜未动的姿势让骨头有些酸胀，只能托着腰，裹着被子缓缓地转动身子。

庄先生习惯睡得浅，晚上留意着乐意的动作，怀孕的日子总要格外小心才是。感受到怀里细小的骚动，庄先生松开环绕的胳膊，等乐意转过了身，才又将手盖上了乐意的腰窝。

隆起的腹部在两人中间隔出一道缝隙，乐意不太舒服地在被子底下摸索，将脸往庄先生的颈下凑了凑，直到感觉到一片光洁的皮肤，才浅浅停了动作。

窗外的云层吸足了水分，将豆大的雨点扔下去，砸起一片土壤的腥松味道。潮湿的风顺着半阖的窗子灌进来，乐意蜷着身子，脚趾在庄先生腿上蹭来蹭去。

因为肚子的原因，一个月之前乐意就不能紧贴在庄先生怀里了，只能背靠在庄先生身上，让庄先生从身后搂住，才能堪堪在睡梦中获取到足够的安慰。可是如今愈发沉重的肚子压迫着骨骼和肌肉，一个姿势久了，整副身子就会酸痛得不行。乐意埋在庄先生臂弯里，扭动着找寻更多的肌肤接触，却将本就浅眠的庄先生吵醒了。

庄先生像是知道乐意在想什么似的，翻身躺到了大床另一侧，抬手将乐意重新揽进怀里。乐意的肚皮已经被撑得滚圆了，在平日庄先生的精心护理下光洁又白皙，肚脐被小朋友顶出一个鼓胀的小点，粉粉的随着呼吸起伏。

庄先生手掌顺着弧度一直滑到肚脐下面，指腹上的薄茧摩擦着皮肤，不出意外地抓到了已经半软的地方。乐意像是被窥见了什么秘密一般，轻哼一声扭了扭屁股，却感觉到了不知道什么时候滑满了庄先生大腿上的粘腻。

被庄先生捧在手心呵护了六个月，乐意的腰际大腿都显出了圆润的弧度，软胸也渐渐丰腴起来，乐意生的白，连胸前的乳晕几乎都淡到看不见，只有两团雪白的肉团上顶着的一小点粉红花苞。

几乎是毫不费力，庄先生就探入了两根手指。光滑的腔体温暖又柔软，汩汩地淌出莹亮的蜜汁，第三根手指插入的时候，乐意轻微地皱了眉头，软着嗓子像庄先生讨饶。

“先生，先生，不要…”

庄先生早就对这副身体无比的熟悉，指节前方三指的地方，那团肥嫩的软肉已经绵绵地涨开，中指和食指的指甲轻轻刮过，乐意就再也吐不出一句完整的话。

“先生不要…不要…”

“不要什么？”

“不要…手…不要手…先生…要先生…”

乐意口中的字节被房间内的水声吞没，庄先生也并不忍心过分地逗弄，只在乐意软绵绵的牵引下挺身挤了进去。

“呼…”身体被胀满的奇异感觉从乐意口中勾出一声餍足的轻叹，内壁堆积的褶皱被一层一层地推开，只依靠着身体的本能轻微地收缩。庄先生耐心地等待着乐意适应，只浅浅地在入口处逡巡，浅表的细微刮擦感如同一小片吹拂在脸颊上的羽毛，乐意不自觉地仰长了脖颈。

滑满大腿的粘腻和乐意口中轻吐出来的细碎呻吟是庄先生熟悉的信号。

庄先生抓住在自己腰上四下摸索的手，在自己指缝中扣紧，挺身破开乐意身上的最后一道壁垒，探入到这副身体最柔软的秘境当中。富有节律的撞击温柔却有力，绵柔的肉臀和大腿在庄先生身下被激荡起层叠的波浪。乐意在潮水般的快感中逐渐失了神，只能紧紧攀附着庄先生环绕的胳膊。

庄先生抓着乐意的手覆向圆润的肚子，“乐意…爸爸？”

乐意在沉浮中中只从庄先生的声音中捕捉到细微的片段，淡淡的哭腔中带着几分急切，“爸爸，爸爸慢点，嗯爸爸慢点…”不似往常，庄先生意外地听从了乐意的话，突然停了身下的动作，小臂撑着身体凑到了乐意耳边。

“乐意爸爸，我们的女儿在你肚子里动了，你摸摸。”

没有了身后连绵的刺激，乐意的神思逐渐冷静过来，手掌被庄先生轻轻按在肚子上，小朋友像是被爸爸的抚摸吵醒了酣眠，打着哈欠伸了个饱满的懒腰，在肚皮上撑出隐约的鼓包。

明显的胎动让乐意先是一愣，随即就感受到庄先生猛然插入身体的快感，强烈的羞耻感潮水般从心底席卷而上，可庄先生像是能预知乐意的反应，一双大手早就等在了乐意逃离的路线上，不费丝毫的力气就将乐意紧固在已经泛着些许粉红的肚子上。

“乐意爸爸，我们好像把女儿吵醒了，该怎么办呢？”

“乐意爸爸的耳朵好红啊，是害羞了吗？不想让女儿知道乐意爸爸这么软这么骚吗？可为什么乐意爸爸吸我吸得这么紧呢？”

“乐意爸爸不说话？”庄先生停下动作，在乐意的耳朵旁边刮舔一圈，“是想要我停下来，还是再快一点？”

“可是乐意爸爸的身体好像不是很想让我出去呢，我到底应该听谁的？”

庄先生咬着乐意的耳朵，身下的动作又逐渐猛烈起来，乐意被庄先生一串问题刺激得脸颊像是要滴血，透明汁水成倍地泛滥出来，一股隐约的失禁感正在从身体最柔软的地方翻滚而来。

紧挨大床一侧有一个长约一米婴儿床，除了与大床相邻的一边，其余三面都被木制的围栏严严实实地包裹起来。乐意在庄先生的顶弄下不知什么时候已经挪到了床角，胳膊软软地摊在床上，倒是十指紧捏着木栏，在指节上泛起青白的颜色。

庄先生侧身从乐意后面抽离出来，没等乐意不满的轻哼出来，便低头含住了隐约闪着水光的唇。柔软的口腔被庄先生强势地搜刮，乐意有些急迫地吮吸，丝毫没有察觉到庄先生将这副笨重的身子直接抱上了婴儿床。

等庄先生从口腔中退出来，乐意才在粗重的呼吸中捡回一点清醒，他被庄先生按在女儿的小床上，腰后是堆在围栏边上的卡通抱枕，双腿则被庄先生架在胳膊上，呈一个半开的八字。

“乐意爸爸替女儿试一试，我们挑的小床结不结实？”

“不…不在这…爸爸别…”乐意的挣扎被庄先生一点一点的揉碎，不多时便化在温暖的房间中。即便是不算小的型号，两个男人呆在一张婴儿床还是显得格外的拥挤，乐意只能将胳膊搭在庄先生脖颈上，贴向庄先生滚烫的身体。

交合的水声同窗外的雨声渐渐融合起来，一粒圆滚的汗珠从庄先生额发中滴下来，落在乐意唇角。乐意迷恋地望着面前的男人，伸出舌尖将那处微咸的水渍舔舐干净。

窗外的雨势没有丝毫减弱的意思，细碎地扑打在玻璃上，被隆隆的雷声震成白色的云雾。一场雨伴随着惊蛰过去，就该是春天了。


End file.
